<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Call you Emile? by Big_Honkin_Soup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389057">Can I Call you Emile?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Honkin_Soup/pseuds/Big_Honkin_Soup'>Big_Honkin_Soup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeritza and Byleth live on a small farm together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byleth loves giving Jeritza support, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I would die for Jeritza, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Other, Romance, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, big jeritza spoilers, i was so tired when i wrote this, jeritza is a big softie don't @ me, lol watch this not even be that fluffy, no beta we die like Glenn, these two are so in love its almost gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Honkin_Soup/pseuds/Big_Honkin_Soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big shout out to HoneyNutFemios93 for inspiring this one :P hope you don't mind and that I did you justice! </p><p>Byleth and Jeritza have tea at their favorite picnic spot when Byleth brings up Jeritza's old name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeritza von Hrym &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeritza and Byleth live on a small farm together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Call you Emile?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have no idea what's going on when I reference the farm, you should check out "Not Every Morning is a Great Morning" first for context!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a warm afternoon, the best kind of afternoon. All the animals seemed happy, the birds were fluttering about, calling out to one another, the couple of cows on the farm lazily chewed grass and the sky was clear for miles. The best part of it all was the slight smile Jeritza wore as he gazed out onto the fields with Byleth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on their back porch, leaning against the railing and spending some time together after a long day of  working. They kept a few crops, enough to mostly feed themselves, though they still relied on others for anything with grains. They didn’t have enough space for grains to even be worth it, so they kept to vegetables and a couple animals for eggs and milk, or company, opting to get their meat from town as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lovely afternoon, is it not?” Byleth said, nuzzling into Jeritza's shoulder lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm..? Oh, yes. I suppose it is.” Jeritza seemed to be lost in thought, which wasn’t uncommon for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I start to heat up the kettle and we go have tea on the hill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hill was a favorite spot for the couple to go when the weather was nice. While it was technically not their land, no one was the wiser and it was close by, having a good view of their entire property. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would enjoy that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. I’ll go get everything ready. Can you fetch the blanket? I left it out on the line the other day.” Byleth replied, pecking Jeritza on the lips and slipping inside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth put the kettle on and gathered up everything they needed into a basket, packing tea cups for them, some berry tea, and some sweets as well. After the kettle was boiling, they grabbed it and headed back out to find Jeritza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, unsurprisingly to Byleth at this point, currently kneeling on the ground and petting one of the stray cats, the one he's been trying to convince to come inside with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My love, I cannot believe you sometimes." Byleth said, chuckling ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza stood up and they started to walk. "Why is that?" He asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you know. You just put up this big front of being mean and distant, and I know it's not entirely your fault, but at the same time you sneak off to pet cats or, back at the monastery, you were always willing to help out in the kitchen-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They never made the desserts right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of desserts, we should have your sister over again. I miss that one dessert she used to make all the time, plus I miss her as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm" His expression shifted slightly at the mention of his sister, he seemed to get lost in thought and distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just think on it and I'm here to talk through emotions with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked the rest of the way without saying much else, Jeritza did offer to carry the kettle and there were a couple comments about the afternoon being so nice. It was a short walk to the hill, so they got there in a few minutes and Byleth laid out the old blanket they used and the couple settled down, sitting across from each other and Byleth served the tea and set out the treats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always manage to bring one of my favorite teas. Next time we should have your favorite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I happen to like this as well, unless I wouldn't serve it." Byleth replied a little defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed each other's company as they drank tea together and snacked on the sweets, Byleth couldn't help but think back on the time she spent having tea with their students and shared a couple stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea with your students… that reminds me of when you first came to teach. I was teaching weapons training. One of the students invited me to tea… who was it?... Caspar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait what? Caspar asked you to tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I believe he wanted a way to ask me for extra lessons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And.. did you have tea with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but the memory still amuses me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was about to say. The amount of times I tried to convince you to have tea with me and if you said yes to Caspar's invitation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza shifted to where he was beside Byleth and leaned over, close to their ear. "Why… would you have been jealous, my rose?" He whispered in their ear and followed it with a kiss on their neck, right below the ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ppfft. Not even a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tell you are lying." They exchanged a small laugh about it and shifted to where they were both sitting with their legs stretched out in front of them, Jeritza resting his head on Byleth's shoulder and Byleth resting their head against Jeritza's, enjoying each other's company for some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love these afternoons with you Emile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza shifted at the use of his real name, looking off into the distance and his body stiffened slightly. "That name…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I should have asked if it was ok for me to call you that." Byleth said, moving to where they could see his face, searching for an indication of his emotions, which appeared to be confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's not… it's just. You only call me that when you are helping me return to myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be holding something back, but Byleth didn't want to pry too far into it and was more worried about accidentally upsetting him. "Should I save it for just those occasions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not many people call me that. Emile. Mercedes still does, from her it is strange, taking me back to my childhood. It seems so far away now, I was so different then… those memories are bittersweet in a way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth listened to him intently as he spoke, still looking out to the horizon somewhere. "Constance calls me that as well. I've learned to tolerate it due to the friendship we had, but it… it gets under my skin." Then he turned to look at Byleth directly. "Yet when you say my name. It is strange. It is… as if I heard someone speaking for the first time. Well no. Not quite like that. It is hard for me to explain." He said, reaching out to grab one of Byleth's hands and bring it to his face, resting his cheek into their palm and closing his eyes. Byleth felt a swelling of emotion in their chest looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am typically uncomfortable with my name, yet hearing it from you. It calms me. Calms even the Death Knight, though he acts angry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you want me to call you Emile?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so.. yes. Though I cannot promise I will always be comfortable with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth moved their thumb gently over his cheek. "I promise not to overuse it or use it when I know it would make you uncomfortable." They told him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there together until the sun started to sink low on the horizon, then reluctantly packed up to head back to their house. Byleth couldn't help but smile when they looked at Jeritza. They were glad it had turned into such a good day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>